


Stockings

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel find you in your new lingerie on the bed, waiting for them.





	Stockings

You smiled to yourself as you heard the door to the bunker open and close.  The boys were home, finally.  They’d gone on a supply run hours ago, and you had made very specific plans for when they got back.  

Knowing Sam would go straight to the library, you had left him a note, suggesting highly that he should go to the bar when he got back, alone, and stay out for a few hours. Being your best friend, you knew he would be able to read between the lines – you wanted him out of the bunker, please and thank you.

You heard three voices speaking, then some movement in the kitchen and library.  Finally, you heard the bunker door open and close once more – Sam had gotten your note.

You stretched yourself out on your bed, rearranging your breasts in your bra to make them look even bigger.  You shook out your hair, making sure you were positioned in a way that looked completely natural – not staged at all.   _Yeah, right_ , you thought to yourself, right as the door to your room opened.

Looking back at you were your two lovers – two of the most beautiful creations in all of the world. No longer were their eyes green or blue, but immediately upon seeing you, they were black with lust.

You laid on the bed, as enticing as possible, in [your lingerie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gorteks.com.pl%2Feng_pl_Scarlet-PPN-garter-belt-973_1.jpg&t=N2MxMTExZjkzOTBmN2RiNTdmNjM0YTFiZmNlMDJhY2E2OTc0MDQ5Yyx4MlkwQWRwRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ATBB28Mk-OlOvilVc6dAilQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155401161707%2Fstockings&m=1): red lace bra and panties, with red lace garters and stockings attached.  The stockings had actually been a gift from Sam – one that was really turning out to be a gift to all three of you, which you were sure he had planned.  He knew what his brother and your angel liked, so he sometimes helped the three of you have a good time.

“Damn, Y/N,” Dean breathed, finally stepping into your room.  Castiel followed close behind, pulling the door closed behind him before removing his trench coat and jacket.  Dean stood still, continuing to let his eyes wander your flushed skin.

Seeing that his partner wasn’t moving, Cas pressed himself up against Dean’s back to whisper in his ear. “I believe she wants us to join her, Dean,” he said gruffly, his hand reaching around Dean’s body to trail along his stomach and down to brush over Dean’s hardening erection.  “And I believe you are interested in the same,” he finished with a light squeeze before nudging Dean forward by the hips.

You smirked at the men, eyes moving between them as they approached the bed from opposite sides. You spoke for the first time.

“Clothes off. Slowly.”

Dean and Castiel looked at each other across the bed before their gazes went back to you.  As instructed, they began to unbutton and unzip, freeing themselves from their clothes.  Their eyes not only raked over your body as they stripped, but glanced toward each other as well, not wanting to miss any part of the experience.

Your gaze happily wandered between them, enjoying the show.  You rubbed your legs together as you felt your panties dampen, which both men watched with heated gazes.

When they were both finally naked, clothes littering the floor, you beckoned them toward you.  The men mirrored one another as they knelt on the bed beside you, hips within reach of your hands.

You reached out to each of them, their erections now standing proud.  Your fingers traced from their belly buttons down to the curls they both kept trimmed, your nails lightly tickling as they danced on their skin. Dean’s head leaned back slightly, eyes closing as they usually did when you were teasing him.  Castiel, however, kept his eyes locked on your face, watching as you enjoyed the short tease.

Your hands wrapped around their cocks, squeezing once at the base before tugging slightly.  The tug, while gentle, was firm enough for both men to jerk forward, having to catch themselves on your headboard with one hand and on each other with the other hand.  

With them now exactly where you wanted them, you began to slide your fingers over the soft skin of their dicks, already knowing how the curve of Castiel’s cock went one direction, and he liked it when you pulled  _just so_ , and knowing how Dean just  _couldn’t handle it_  when you slid your thumb across the slit.  

The onslaught of feelings, the visual of you below them, and the fact that they were leaning toward each other made them gravitate into a sloppy kiss, Dean’s hand sliding to the back of Cas’s neck and Cas’s hand staying on Dean’s shoulder, grasping it possessively.  You sped up your hands in response, a reward for them giving you a sexy show.  

As they continued to kiss, you sat up a bit and leaned toward Dean’s body, sliding your tongue across the slit and making him shudder.  Your hand kept working on Castiel as you slid Dean inside of your mouth, swirling your tongue around his helmet and sucking enthusiastically. When Dean was coated with your saliva, you pulled away and gave Castiel the same treatment, your hand using the slick on Dean’s cock to pump him smoothly.

At some point the boys had stopped kissing and began watching you, because you looked up at them, mouth still stretched around Cas’s dick, to see them eyeing you closely. You released Cas with a pop and licked your lips seductively, earning a groan from both men.

Their eyes met briefly, agreeing on something, and they moved into action.  They pulled away from your grasp, Dean heading down the bed to nuzzle his face against the lace of your underwear and Castiel leaning over your chest, nuzzling your neck.

You arched upward, wanting to feel your lovers against your body as much as possible.  Dean started licking and biting at you through your underwear, your wetness seeping through already.  It always amazed you how good Dean was at going down on you, and now he worked his magic even without moving the lace to the side.  His fingers pressed into your hips and thighs, touching you skin-to-skin in all of the sensitive places except where you wanted him to.

While Dean was torturing you there, Castiel’s hands were grasping at your breasts, also above the lace. His mouth was sucking marks along your neck and collarbone, making shivers run up and down your body at the change in temperature on your skin – hot under his mouth but cool once he had moved to a new spot.

Finally Dean nudged the lace of your panties to one side, two thick fingers sliding into your pussy. As he began pumping into you, his lips suctioned around your clit.  It didn’t take much time for Dean’s attentions and Castiel’s mouth to throw you into your first orgasm of the night, a loud groan of their names leaving your lips as your body arched toward the men.

Dean worked you through your orgasm as Castiel leaned back to watch you.  When you had caught your breath, he brushed the dampening hair out of your face and leaned down to kiss you deeply.  Castiel’s kisses always got you going, his tongue taking control and invading your mouth.  He also tasted wonderful – a tingly taste, mixed with nature and peppermint.  He took your breath away.

Dean pulled away from your pussy, kissing and nibbling the insides of your upper legs teasingly. You pulled your mouth away from Castiel’s to moan, “Dean, please…”

You didn’t have to say any more, as Dean immediately moved himself upward, positioning his cock against your leaking core.  He covered himself in your juices, sliding the tip of his dick up and down in your slick. Your hips thrusted toward him, trying to catch him inside of you.

Knowing that you didn’t want to wait any longer, Dean slid inside of you, slowly until he bottomed out. You moaned into Cas’s mouth, and the dark haired man pulled away to watch for a moment.  

Dean began a smooth and slow rhythm, all three of you staring at the place where your bodies were joined.  Castiel brought one hand down your body to rub your clit in time with Dean’s hips, the pleasure throwing you over the edge in a second, smaller orgasm.  Dean’s hips and Castiel’s fingers didn’t stop their movement, merely working you through the crest until you were breathing normally once more.

You smiled up at your men, completely happy.  “Cas,” you said softly, beckoning him toward you.  He leaned down to give you a kiss before letting you whisper into his ear, nodding and smiling at your request.  Dean watched the exchange without altering his movements, knowing that whatever you had asked Castiel to do would be good for all three of you.

Cas got off the bed and went to your nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube.  He clicked the lid open, coating his fingers with the substance as he climbed back onto the bed, this time at Dean’s back.

With his free hand, Castiel pushed Dean’s shoulders down a bit, so that the hunter was leaning over your body as he thrusted into you.  You watched as Cas’s other hand disappeared behind Dean, arriving at their goal of Dean’s pucker in seconds.  

Dean stilled inside of you for a moment, eyes closing to concentrate on the feelings Castiel was giving him.  You reached for Dean’s face, bringing your mouths together in a sweet kiss.  Dean’s tongue moved inside of your mouth the same way that Castiel’s fingers moved inside of his ass: slowly, sweetly, and with purpose.

After a few minutes of prepping Dean, Castiel removed his fingers to coat his cock with lube.  Dean looked back at him over his shoulder, and the two men kissed briefly before Cas positioned himself.

You held onto Dean’s shoulders, grounding him, as Castiel slid inside his body.  The push of Cas’s cock made Dean push farther into you, and all three of you groaned in unison at the pressure.

Once Cas was fully seated inside of Dean, he reached his hands around the hunter’s body.  He grabbed your stocking-clad legs and lifted them upward, basically bending you in half.  Dean was holding his weight with his hands on either side of your shoulders, and the three of you became a tangle of limbs.

Kissing Dean’s shoulder, Castiel used the leverage of holding onto your legs to move his body.  He slid his cock almost all the way out of Dean, pulling Dean out of your body at the same time.  Once the three of you were just barely connected, Cas slammed into Dean, his thrust pushing Dean into your cunt.  You and Dean screamed together, the pressure especially intense for the two of you.  

Castiel began a rhythm then, the movement of his hips forcing himself in and out of Dean, and Dean in and out of you.  Your body folded in half meant that you could only take what was given to you, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dean was stuck in the middle, giving and receiving all at once, and you could tell from his blissed out face that he was loving every second of it.  He tilted his head down to mouth at your lace-covered breasts, and that pleasure added to the full feeling of your pussy pushed you into another orgasm. Castiel kept moving, helping Dean work you through your orgasm once more.

You could see the sweat of exertion on Castiel’s forehead, and the shine made him look even more angelic than normal.  When you locked eyes at him over Dean’s shoulder you could barely breathe.  

“Come on, Castiel,” you panted.  “Give us all you’ve got.”  Dean grunted an agreeing sound, and that was all Cas needed to hear.

Gripping your legs tightly, Cas sped up his thrusts, angling a little differently so he would hit Dean’s prostate with each pass of his dick.  The new angle and speed made Dean go deeper into your pussy, and you screwed your eyes shut, your body almost unable to handle the pounding.  

An animalistic groan left your mouth as you orgasmed a final time, this time pulling Dean along with you. He bit the softness of your right breast as he came deep inside of you, his hot seed filling you up.  Castiel kept the movement of his hips for a minute longer, chasing his orgasm as Dean’s ass tightened around his cock.  Finally, Castiel joined you in pleasure, spilling inside of the blond man between you.

Castiel slowed his rocking, letting go of the grip on your legs as he collapsed softly onto Dean, both of the men resting atop you.  The three of you laid there for a minute, sweaty, smelling of sex, and catching your breaths.

Finally Castiel lifted himself from Dean’s body, pulling out of him slowly.  He moved off the bed to gather a washcloth and in the time he was gone, Dean pulled out of your body, rolling to one side to kiss you deeply. Castiel was back in mere moments, cleaning the cleft of Dean’s ass before also cleaning between your legs, removing the basically ruined lace panties at the same time.

“Hey, do I get any of that kiss?” he asked when he had dropped the cloth off the side of the bed, and he leaned toward yours and Dean’s face.  He kissed you first, his tongue sweeping through your mouth, before leaning toward Dean, giving him the same treatment.  

Castiel settled himself on the other side of you, completely surrounding you with muscled men.  You sighed happily as they wrapped their arms around you, and you were quick to fall asleep.


End file.
